


The Devil’s Rose

by 8BitRainbow



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitRainbow/pseuds/8BitRainbow
Summary: "He can touch your soul and there is a difference between having your heart break and having your soul shatter..."It has been some years since the wars, the young medic Ilya Devorak on returning from his kidnap and adventures across the seas returns to Vesuvia only to find that they city is rife with a disease named 'The Red Plague'.Whilst working with a magician named Asra and a band of underground physicians to come up with a cure Julian is summoned to the palace only to find that the great Count Lucio, whom he treated in the war amputating one of his arms, has fallen prey to the plague and the count demands of his assistance once more.However as the doctor patient relationship continues both the Count and the doctor push the boundaries and cross the line entering into something forbidden and dangerous.[[Julian x Lucio M/M Slash. Warning for mature content, threat, angst and horror.]]





	The Devil’s Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The is based of an alternative timeline that is not in line with the game - any changes in the personality of the main six is for creative freedom and plot.

The red plague, a vicious disease that wrought death and decay as it crawled through the streets had been ravaging the beautiful city of Vesuvia for many moons now and with it a darkness and stench of despair was rife hanging over the place like death had taken hold of their world; no one knew when or where the plague had started all the townsfolk knew was that the plague left no soul at its mercy, no one was safe in this godforasaken place and all its inhabitants were confined within the city walls, no escape, not even for royalty.

It was after curfew however heeled boots clicked against the cobbled streets in a quick manner as a caped figured made fast work of navigating the streets towards the palace, once at the gates the man stood in front of two guards that were stood steadfast yet looking at the man with some tension, most likely due to the hideous mask adoring his face, the mask of a plague doctor; Ilya Devorak or 'Dr Jules' as he was more commonly known in this city was one of the small team of underground plague doctors working night and day to try and find a cure, he had been summoned to the palace by the Count and Countess but for what reason yet he did not know.

Julian did not remove his mask as he retrieved a piece of parchment with the royal seal displayed in crimson clearly and the guards peered at it carefully before unlocking the gates and letting him into the palace grounds; the palace seemingly looked untouched by the plague which ravaged the city outside and Julian couldn't help but admire the beautiful flowers adorning the gardens, white roses everywhere, surely they should be dead by now; Julian knew that he didn't have time to make further inspection as he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Welcome." A young girl with hair the colour of apricots said giving him a half knowing look, "You were expected earlier..." She trailed off looking a little irritated and anxious.

"Please give my apologies to my hosts, it was difficult to get here on time with the restrictions of curfew, I'm sure they will understand." Julian retorted giving his sister Pascha, or Portia as she was known in Vesuvia, a smirk which she couldn't see under his mask but the returned look she gave assured him he'd irked her.

"This isn't a time to get cocky Ilya." Portia said in a hushed tone shoving him off into the palace and then leading him through the winding corridors, "This is serious, the countess is extremely worried."

"And the Count?" Julian pressed as he noted the halls growing darker and more shadowed as Portia led him onwards until they were stood in front of a pair of huge gilt doors.

"The Count..." Portia said giving him an edgy sideways look, "Just...keep a low profile Ilya and for god's sake don't mention me, I can't have an implications, the countess can't know."

Julian watched as his sister gave him a strained look and then departed down the corridor out of sight so he turned his attention back to the doors and sighed, as much as he loved his sister she could be overly motherly despite the fact he was older than her; Julian rapped upon the doors but heard nothing, he gave it a moment not wanting to seem impetuous or rude but when it had been a little longer he knocked again, still no answer... looking around there was nothing left for it and he turned the handle entering the room making sure his mask was still covering his face, for some reason the atmosphere around the room seemed uneasy...could the Count be...no, surely not...

-

The palace was unusually quiet without the Count's large presence, then again the man was known to make his subordinates run around for his constant needs and errands. 

The day the plague tainted the streets of Vesuvia, royalty wasn't pressured to worry about it sweeping the streets claiming lives aside from Nadia the countess, a fair figure of royalty who showed her concern for her people whilst the incredibly self absorbed Count considered himself lucky that he would never get infected by such a disease, it was uncommon for the Count to mingle with the commoners unless it was for his own bragging rights or to show his presence at important events, he saw the plague as something not to dwell his precious time on, something that would pass. 

However what the Count didn't expect was for his idealisations to be so terribly wrong, that the idea he would never come in contact with the disease would hastily backfire upon him, the day the Count was infected with the plague was the day he sought people to find a possible cure to treat the disease for his own benefit rather than the people of Vesuvia, of course, he never stated it was for himself but rather to benefit the rest of the town. 

Unfortunately the word eventually got out about the Count becoming infected and his health deteriorating which caused the worried Countess to contact Lucio's former trusted army medic and dare he say 'friend', Julian, who was fortunately one of the men working on finding a possible cure for this infectious disease. The Count had never forgotten the man since their mercenary years including the fateful day of his arm amputation, he deemed the whole ordeal as unnecessary despite the fact the doctor had barked back it was to save his own life from blood loss, yes he remembered that young and ambitious medic well, he'd never been afraid to talk back to him and he had admired that and been extremely fond of it...

The Count laid in bed, the scleras of his eyes turned red due to the plague which contrasted against his bright grey hues making them hard to look away from, he heard the knock on the door but ignored it he was unaware that he would have a visitor in his room and to put it bluntly he didn't want anyone pestering him, he heard another knock making him roll over to face the side with the door, the Count noted the masked figure at the door, despite the adornments on the man Lucio could see clearly who his unlikely visitor was, he knew that slender body from anywhere, especially those garments and the need to wear a tad too much leather, no matter how intriguing that was it was rather a bit much, seems Julian's eccentricity hadn't left him and that brought a smirk to the corner of his mouth. 

"Are you after my other arm, Jules?" The Count asked bitterly with a curled lip but it didn't lack his usual charm, he didn't even bother asking why the sudden appearance when he knew it was most likely due to the plague running through his veins and the worried countess' summons, still...he hadn't seen Jules in a long time and he had to say it was a welcomed surprise. 

Julian closed the large gilt door behind him and lingered by it for a few moments whilst he took in his surroundings and finally became aware that this was the Count's chambers rather than any old room, it did strike him with the gut feeling his instincts were right and as he glanced to the four post bed and heard the Count's voice, sure enough Lucio was laying within the sheets with the same look of butter wouldn't melt as he had in the past though when he caught the man's eyes his suspicions were correct, the red tinge of the plague burning fiercely in the man.

Julian hadn't seen Lucio since the war in which he'd had no other option than to amputate the Count's arm due to a fatal injury, he'd been a mere young medic out on the battlefield despire his lack of proper medical licence but those days were long ago, he'd only been a very naïve young man back then and a few years away sailing upon the seas had made him more worldly and knocked his boyish nature clean away from him though it seemed the Count was the same as ever and he so hoped he wouldn't bring up their implications of their younger days.

"I'm hoping it won't have to come to that this time your highness." Julian made a bow courteously before cautiously approaching the lavish bed to try and see just how much of the plague the Count had contracted but it was rather hard with the dim lighting, Julian stood by one of the bedposts and inspected what he was guessing was going to be his newest patient.

Lucio caught the doctors eyes through his mask scanning him for any signs of the plague when it was obvious the whites of his eyes were no more but a crimson hue lingering upon them. The Count never moved his gaze from casually glancing at the boy come man, he'd certainly grown up and yes the leather was still a distraction and that horrid mask had to come off at some point but it seemed his interest towards the once young and naive medic was still lingering. As much as he didn't mind this doctor treating him, he wanted a cure and last the last thing he desired was death especially when his reign was still strong and he still had plans for Venusia and it's growing infamy. 

The Count noticed how Julian was curiously walking towards him lounging on the bed almost too casually, he imagined it was most likely due to the presence of the plague but he couldn't help but smirk devilishly. "I won't bite, unless you want me to." Lucio never got up from his position but his eyes followed the man with each move intent on seeing what was behind that godawful thing. 

"Word says you're quite the masochist, well, rather in emotional pursuits rather than the bedroom these days." The count couldn't help but feel inclined to compliment his old 'friend' in his room, but he was incredibly narked that this was over a more serious matter considering an illness rather than his own leisure, he had some may questions for Julian, what would the Countess say? Truth be told even if they are bonded by marriage Lucio wouldn't be bothered if Nadia pursued someone else, just as long as if he asked to join he wouldn't be declined. 

Julian was glad he was wearing the plague doctors mask as it hid the roll of his eyes and bemused expression as the Count teased, yes he was certainly the same as he remembered always trying to pull his strings but Julian had to keep his composure and not be taunted in such a way like he used to, Lucio was reknowned for getting what he wanted in...particular departments but Julian was sure the Count was just playing this time.

"I see the plague hasn't managed to rid you of your sense of humour, that's a positive." Julian smirked at his own wit and crossed his arms as he dismissed Lucio's statement about his rather troubled string of failed past romances, hopefully that was at an end now, "I assume you sent for me or was it at the request of your beautiful wife the Countess." Though Nadia's beauty was known far across the lands it had never struck Julian which was unusual for him but then again incurring the Count's wrath was not something he was inclined to do as he's seen firsthand the damage he had dealt in battle plus he knew Lucio too well and how he was really inclined.

Julian took a deep breath after several moments of observing the room and its state which was in a rather cleanly and orderly fashion, of course the Count had had the best doctors attending to him from the start but Julian wasn't a fool, of course Lucio knew of his underground activities with the other doctors in their quest for an alternate cure, he knew he was going to have to personally attend to the man henceforth; Julian reach up his gloved hands and unclipped the mask pulling it away from his face and smell of flowers drifting out from within it as he shook out his auburn hair and his eyes met Lucio's.

Lucio's lip curled at the doctors remark that his humour hadn't changed, this was far from humour and he was certain Julian knew of his attempts and straightforwardness. The fact he was ignored made him rather bitter, especially when he couldn't see anything beneath the mask no signs of fluster nor anything, he'd always like to fluster Julian but he seemed to have grown up, how tiresome...would he have to break him all over again, that was an amusing thought at least.

Lucio sighed at the mention of who had summoned him here, it was most definitely not him as he didn't expect anyone at all to be in his chambers at this ungodly hour and unfortunately he thought in his mind due to his health living it up in the palace the plague wouldn't take much out of him though unfortunately if Nadia was able to find the change in his physical state he was certain everyone else would latch on and see that he's desperate for a cure.

"Nadia sent for you. I wasn't informed about any of this, though I must state she has a good taste in doctors." Lucio cocked a brow then leaned his head back on the pillow once more, after all now he knew who was pestering him at this hour disturbing him during his beauty sleep he didn't mind as much. 

"Considering you are one of the few close to finding a cure." Lucio added to prove as much as it was a chance to flirt but there was something more serious about the whole situation, despite the fact he deluded himself believing he wouldn't be infected he was alarmed due to the sudden infection, it had been lingering for a few days but only now did it seem to be taking full hold.

Lucio's eyes widened slightly and then dilated as the man revealed himself, those grey hues were locked upon his and there was no denying the doctor did have his charms still, certainly better without that horrid mask on, he seemed to be no longer the shy young medic that had once attended him. "You certainly look better than I do Jules, then again I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't suffering." Lucio said rather dramatically as if he was knocking upon deaths door right now. 

As Lucio muttered that it was in fact the Countess that had sent for him and added he commended her choice in doctors Julian moved to the chair beside the Count's bedside and sat down placing the mask on the floor along with his gloves giving the other a serious look yet his eyebrows and smirk betrayed him, unfortuneatly he knew the Count all too well and what happened when he didn't get his way so for now he would have to play along, especially since the man was at death's door and that would force him to become more unpredictable, after all he didn't want to loose his head or be sent to the gallows anytime soon.

"I can assure you your highness you look better than you think you do. Excuse me." Julian reached out and placed two of his fingers upon the Count's neck above his artery and patiently felt the weak pulse within, after a few moments he reached his other hand around to the side of the Count's neck and pressed his lithe fingers in, "I'm just doing routine checks," Julian assured the other, "Nothing my predecessors haven't already done but I'd like to see for myself your condition."

Lucio's skin felt colder than it should and almost clammy, up close he could see the dark circles under the man's red tinged eyes that were locked upon him as he moved his hands over the other, whatever the other doctors had been doing it seemed that had been more inclined to sabotage the man's health rather than help him and Julian's brow creased.  
"What of your other physicians? Did you dismiss them?" Julian pulled away and pushed up his sleeves looking over his shoulder at the array of different medicines on the side table.

The Count hummed at the doctors comment that he looked better than he thought, yet Lucio felt inclined to disagree the disheveled look was too distasteful to his own liking and leaning towards the more richer things in life, he looked like the commoners in the far edges of the town and even now he blamed his mingling for the fact he even got infected by this plague.

Lucio didn't react under the others touch aside from keeping his eyes fixated on the other taking notice of each detail of the procedure and how it differed from the rest, his lithe fingers were warm compared to the coldness to his skin and it was oddly therapeutic to feel a warm touch once more, after all he knew he was unable to mingle with other royal heads even namely the Countess herself. 

As Julian questioned about his past physicians he laughed slightly, a soft rumble from the back of his throat and he shock his head. "I dismissed them, I fear that they weren't doing their job correctly. Call me skeptic but I know when there's been no improvements." Lucio didn't know if it was the plague getting worse or the men being incapable to do the job they were given, he blamed it on the later as he refused to believe for a brief moment that the plague will claim him like countless of lives. 

"I believe that's why you'd be a suitable choice." Lucio's eyes lingered on the other noticing the flesh of his arms no longer being covered by gloves or his long sleeves. "You worked well during our mercenary years and I entrust you'd work well once more, just as long as you don't dispose of my other arm." Lucio added slyly with another smirk, seeing how Julian's eyes were fixed on the medication sitting on his table side. 

"You were indeed correct." Julian said picking up one of the phials and staring at it with his grey hues, "These medicines, I have experimented with them in the first rounds of our quest for a cure and found them to have adverse affects rather than anything of any positive effect," Julian put the phial down and wiped his hands on his pants before pressing his hands together and leaning forward looking at Lucio more closely, "Nausea, sores, fatigue, headaches, these physicians were using outdated medicines, you're lucky to have lasted as long as you have on this concoction. Your constitution and previous strength and vigour are your saving graces your highness, anyone less would have been surely dead."

Julian gave the count a sly smile as the man mentioned he would be a more suitable choice and his smile only widened as he was praised for his work on the battlefield, Julian raised his brows and chuckled as Lucio mentioned the arm once more and then opened his jacket pulling a new phial out of one of his inner pockets and took a glass from the side.

"I can assure you that it will not be necessary to take anymore limbs or body parts away your highness," Julian gave him a quick glance and then looked back down carefully pouring the red liquid into the glass and swishing it around before taking some water from the bedside in a decanter and mixing a little in with it, "Here, this should remedy the headaches and nausea for now, it's quite safe I've used it on myself." 

Julian leaned forward and placed a hand on Lucio's shoulder should helping him to sit forward as he drew the glass towards the count and waited, he seemed rather weak however Julian knew the count was not a fan of feeling helpless though he was sure Lucio would see this as merely the attention and care of a doctor rather than someone taking pity which he didn't.

Lucio rolled his eyes at the fact his statement were correct that they were allowing his condition to worsen he knew that it was doing more bad than good but Nadia insisted that wasn't a case but more of his impatience of getting the clear, how wrong she was, but then he laughed slightly and rather darkly. 

"I believe an execution is in order then." The fact these men thought they could get away with this with a simply dismissal was pitiful and Lucio certainly wasn't a man to be messed with especially when it was his own life up for bargaining. The only part which saddened him was the fact he couldn't be seen in public like this, so the chances of attending the much needed execution was off the tables for now. 

"I'll get Noddy to sort that out but for now in the mean time I'd rather focus on more important matters and that being me." The Count looked smug at Julian's words of his survival, he always felt a tug of pride when his most noticeable traits were mentioned in such a complimentary way. Lucio kept his eyes on the other, even though he had assisted him before in the past when it came to his health the man can't help but feel suspicious when at deaths door no matter how close they had previously been.

At first the count pouted when the man assisted him, not wanting to appear frail but he knew this was something he could simply shrug off, after all this was doctor patient confidentiality. 

Lucio took the glass from the others hand his fingers grazing over his skin slightly before he took hold of it, he drew it close to his lips and took it after some hesitation, his expression changed into a look of disgust as he inspected the now empty glass. "Is it suppose to taste that vile?" He questioned holding it out for Julian to take back. "Whatever, as long as it does it's job I won't be complaining and you'll be safe from the gallows." 

Julian felt a cold shudder run through him as Lucio mentioned that the other physicians would be be punished for their inadequacy and that punishment being none other than death, Julian felt like he should have kept his mouth shut on this one but he needed to assure Lucio that he would do a much better job of taking care of his ailments and to do that the others had to be called out on their malpractice.

"You're top priority as always your highness." Julian assured the Count who was regarding the liquid with some suspicions, of course who wouldn't after the things he'd already been administered; Julian was wary however and he feared for his own mortality, the count was ruthless when it came to his decisions and he never second guessed himself, Julian had to be extremely careful now that it seemed he was formally in charge of keeping the man from death whilst he sought out a cure.

Julian watched as Lucio finally gave in and took the glass from his hand, the brush of the counts cold fingers slipping over his own made his grey eyes flicker to the others as he watched the man drink away all the liquid and then a look of sheer disgust adorn his face; Lucio looked worn, his normally sleek golden blonde hair was lank and had lost its sheen, his eyes were red and heavy with dark circles underneath, his collar bones were jutting under his skin that had lost its sun kissed glow and his face was sallow like he hadn't been eating properly but he guessed that was from the nausea and malnourished state he was in, there were several bowls of fruit and other things that looked untouched and growing stale.

"Yes, it's quite revolting I can say that much." Julian smiles and took the glass away from the count, his nerves were a little frazzled at the mention of the gallows, hanging was something he feared but he was already in too deep now, the moment he'd stepped into the palace had sealed that.

"Your highness," Julian said unbuttoning his jacket collar and leaning back on the chair, "If I am to be your physician once more I suggest we take immediate action to help remedy your ailment and make you as comfortable as possible whilst I work on finding a cure." Julian got up and looked around his brow creasing, "You've dismissed all your servants from your quarters?" Julian looked around, "I need to get your highness' bedding changed, the whole room has to have the previous physicians mess removed from this place immediately," he turned back to Lucio, "And we have to bathe your highness, I need to see the extent of your...condition." Julian wanted to say 'depreciation' but that might anger the count to think he's lost any of his prior strength, vigour and attractiveness.

Lucio caught the way Julian was glancing at him now and again, probably seeing how his appearance had altered drastically, the Count was aware of this, after all the man was incredibly infatuated with his own self image to the point he gazed upon the mirror quite regularly and since the plague infected him he noticed the changes first even before the Countess. 

The changes were unpleasant in his eyes, the loss of colour in his skin and the lack of muscle and healthy structure he formally had was all gone and he refused to clean up, wear his usual attire or anything luxurious until the illness has passed or at least soothed to the point he felt like he wasn't knocking on deaths door which was a daunting thought.

"I better be." He simply stated to Julian's words that he was the first priority, compared to the other plague victims he was a man of high ranking and if he was to pass that would be devastating, not as traumatic as lower lives, the peasants that plagued the streets.

The count cocked a brow at Julian's question if he had dismissed his servants of course he had, the last thing he wanted was for his subordinates to see him in such a pitiful state and he only trusted the doctors presence in his quarters anyone else would be seen as pestering and unnecessary unless it was the Countess herself.

"They are dismissed for a valid reason, though if they are to assist you they can enter gladly." His servants were only permitted to be here if he wasn't located in the room and if the doctor wanted him to bathe they are free to move for a bedding change, even the thought of his bedding getting changed due to this disgusting disease made the count cringe. 

"If you truly wish to see my 'condition' I would state for you to bathe me yourself Jules." There was bitterness laced with the word condition, he knew he wasn't at his best and there was no need to remind him when it was constantly on his mind. 

Julian gave the count a quick anxious glance as he muttered that 'he better be', Julian couldn't afford any mistakes here or the man would have his head much to the countess' protestations about that sort of behaviour the count would still be inclined to exact his wrath especially when he felt he was close to death.

"Yes well...that would probably be the best course of action your highness." Julian cleared his throat, "First we better summon the servants to lay out fresh bedding for you to return to."

Julian made quick work of his duties, he knew Lucio wasn't a patient man whatsoever and an impatient man makes a difficult patient indeed, Julian had only interacted with the count on a few occasions during the war, once or twice to remedy his minor injuries but he had been very efficient and excellent in his practice that when the count had been mortally wounded he had been summoned above all other physicians to try and save the count, unfortunately it came at the cost of his arm...still, here he was again ready to attempt to save this man's life and putting his own on the line.

The servants came and left the chambers as quickly as possible, both out of duty and out of fear, no one dared near the count for fear of contracting the plague and as they left they gave Julia horrified looks as he assisted the count towards the large marbled pool filled with fresh water and roses floating upon the its surface giving of a feint aroma; the thing was Julian was not afraid of contracting the plague, by now he had realised that touch alone did not spread the disease despite the whispers in the streets, however it was contracted was something he was still trying to work out.

"Mind your step your highness." Julian said as he eased the man down so that he was sitting on the edge of the pool still with his robes around him, Julian unbuttoned his coat and shuck it off folding it beside him as he knelt behind the count, "I'm going to examine your back before you get in, if that pleases you?"

The count was thankful that Julian made quick arrangements of the cleansing of his chambers, admittedly he didn't like his servants seeing him in such a vile, pathetic state compared to his former glory it was even worse that he could see how pitiful he was seeing that he had to lean on Julian for support just to get into the marble pool he had bathed in plenty of times before.

The plague made every muscle sore to the point it was proving difficult to walk, he felt vulnerable and he wasn't fond of the feeling at all, but he refused to show any signs of weakness or deterioration after all he was prideful and a fearsome presence, no one desired to mess with him and he could see that in the doctors own expressions when he mentioned the executions of his former physicians and the gallows seems this man feared death, something they had in common.

"I don't lack vision doctor." Lucio simply stated when he mentioned watching his step, he knew this was due to how cautious Julian was feeling after all now the doctor knew he couldn't make a mistake but Lucio enjoyed toying with others with sarcasm to cause them more conflict if to feel fear or not.

Lucio had his back to Julian but he turned his head over his shoulder to keep an eye on him seeing that he had removed his coat the count cocked a brow to examine him instead, the lithe body frame contrasting with leather was always a pleasant combination. Always had been extremely intriguing.

"Pleases me?" Lucio repeated, his hues somewhat widening before he laughed, that was certainly a choice of words. "It will take more than that to please me." He joked, but yet was it really a joke if it was true? Seems he had missed the doctor more than he thought.

"If anything it would be the opposite way around." Lucio stated with his eyes briefly scanning over Julian head from toe with a slight smirk on his lips before turning his head away to face the pool in front of him.

Julian had only meant to be polite to the count but as Lucio spoke and gave a laugh smirking and scanning over his body in crude appreciation he couldn't help feel that that had certainly been a poor choice of words and he tinged at the hesitating behind the other until the count looked away; the count seemingly hadn't lost his...sense of self despite his maladies, even more reason to be careful, it was said that nowadays one would rather be laid at the gallows than on the bed of this man due to his...tendencies. How things had changed since they were young.

Julian pushed his large sleeves up his arms past his elbows so that they stayed where they were put and reached out gently slipping his hands onto the counts shoulders and pushing aside the robes so that they fell to the marble surface and he could finally take in Lucio's state; Julian held back a grimace at the state of the man's body as he examined his patient carefully, he would have to work fast to get Lucio back to some sort of prior glory before the disease set in too deeply, despite the plague running rampant through the count it had not reached a stage of alarm but it looked as though not only the physicians had not been treating him but Lucio had not let them even look or touch him at all.

"You're not on deaths door just yet, a moment please," Julian reached over to his coat and pulled a small container from yet another pocket and set it down beside them, "I will have to return back to gather some items I will be needing to treat you but for now I have something to clear up these wounds until I can bring the preventative." Julian sat on his knees behind the count, his eyes running over the man's still fairly toned body, "If you'd like to slide in I'll do my best...I...I'm not exactly up to the standard of your handmaids but I'll make sure to try and make this as relaxing as possible for you." Julian felt awkward, bathing another wasn't something he normally did unless it was in a provocative situation and then he hadn't done that in a while but this was completely different, Lucio was his patient now and he was also the new count, still it didn't rid him of the awkwardness pitting in his stomach at their past.

Usually the count showed no shame when it came to unclothing himself but this was different, he refused to even look at himself in this vile state even the bare thought of it caused his face to twist in complete and utter disgust he knew he was most likely a sight for sore eyes at this moment. Lucio s fear of the disease had got to the point he didn't desire for past physicians to even glance at him let alone touch him, then again he considered that to be a privilege and there was no denying that Doctor Jules certainly caught his keen eyes once again.

Lucio could feel the doctors hands slip off his robes, the slight softness showed more of his character and person to Lucio more than anything then again this may be due to his doctoring nature after all, no doctor desires to disturb their patients healing so he thought until his past physicians proved otherwise. If anything it showed that Julian was devoted to the job he is appointed. 

"Oh I suppose that is pleasant to hear that even death dares to not even approach me." Despite his sarcastic response he was oddly relieved that thankfully the plague hadn't claimed him just yet, he didn't want to be like the bodies over on the island left to rot due to their decaying bodies and souls, he would first handily fight death before he even had chance to claw away at his soul.

As Julian stated he would have to go back to get somethings for his treatment the count pouted, he would've expected the doctor to be more prepared than this. Though this wasn't highly problematic, just as long as it didn't delay his recovery there will be no issues arising and Lucio can remain satisfied.

The count didn't expect Julian to be so awkward when it came to bathing him, the way he spoke just said volumes about this man but Lucio wasn't going to allow his mind to ponder on it too much, then again that was a lie, Julian was still highly desirable. 

"Just don't stare too much unless you feel inclined to do so." Lucio smirked before allowing himself to slide in the pool, the water was warm compared to how cold he was feeling and he welcomed it, even the fact it was all presented to him beautifully with the rose petals like it generally was made himself feel more relaxed then he had been, the doctors presence didn't phase him at all as he laid in the waters quite casually.

"Don't be afraid to get too handsy." The count joked giving the other a wink with his lips forming into a kissing composition, this was a joke of course as the doctor just exuded his true nature but he wouldn't want to step on any boundaries...well not just yet, Lucio was curious if his preferences had changed.

Julian was trying to keep the boundaries of patient and doctor firmly in place but as always Lucio liked to test said boundaries and perhaps once upon a time when he had been a young physician on the battlefield seeing his lord for the first time he had been charmed rather easily into the counts tent for more than just medical treatment but that was years ago; Julian had been rather enamoured with the count when he had first seen him many years ago, back then he were merely a boy compared to Lucio and hadn't quite grasped the ideals of romanticism at the time but his lord had been a good tutor; but now older Julian had had his fair share of experience and heartbreak, often he'd been called a romantic masochist due to his failed relationships and he didn't see the count through the rose tinted glasses he once did.

As Lucio slid down finally into the pool and lounged there waiting for his doctors administrations Julian pulled himself from nostalgic reverie of his first glimpses at his sexuality and focused on the matter at hand which was seeing to the count; Julian shifted forward to the pools edge and took one of the fresh soft cloths at the edge and dipped his hand down into the water soaking it up as he lingered at the counts side his face near the others and once he was satisfied it was saturated he placed a hand on the counts shoulder drawing him back against the pool edge and his knees then using the cloth to draw across the counts chest and collar area before reaching his neck.

Julian applied a mixture of knowledge of techniques to bathe the count, an even balance between a practical effort to cleanse and a pleasurable experience to massage the other; Julian didn't say anything, the atmosphere in the room was somewhat peaceful and the evening skies were streaked with blues and pinks in the dusk out beyond the palace walls, his mind wandered to where Asra would be tonight, probably busy as usual with his secret endeavours and not waiting up for his return.

Julian ran the cloth carefully across the counts face avoiding his eyes and refreshed the man's face before setting it aside and dipping both hands into the water cupping it and then running his fingers through the counts thick blonde waves several times washing away until it was clean and slick whilst at the same time massaging the man's head and neck; Julian wasnt aware of just how much attention he was paying to the count, the way his fingers splayed and slipped over the other and his arm muscles tensed a flexed as he put effort and dedication into every action, neither was he aware of the way his face had tinged and his pulse had quickened.

Lucio could feel the Doctors hot breath near his neck when his head lingered behind his, he could sense the uncertainty from the somewhat staggered breaths from the other. Was he nervous in his presence? When he was fully exposed to the other. How cute that he could still make the physician flush or become nervous. The count felt Julian's hand on his exposed shoulder drawing him to the corner of the pool to lean back further, the slight bit of touch made the count more curious about the other rough handed and quite clearly leaning towards the more practical side of things, then again that was also evident in his lean body structure which didn't lack any muscle. It was rather improper to regard the doctor in any crude way but that hadn't stopped the count before. 

Lucio felt Julian's hands trail his chest to his neck with the cloth but a part of him imagined his bare hands, though this was probably seen as some kind of bodily worship rather than asserting power after all, he knew that Julian had no sense of dominance as he was rather wrapped up in self doubt, lacking confidence despite that usual grin saying otherwise. Lucio can see right through people and he was rather indulging himself with analysing his new doctor.

There was no need to speak, there was nothing for him to point out as a fault which was incredibly rare. In fact he was enjoying this treatment, it was completely different to his past physicians then again he didn't want any of them to even lay a finger on him let alone breathe in his presence. Lucio could see the night was drawing in due to how the sky was painted, it was rather saddening that there would be no leisurely stroll tonight. Just confinement in his own quarters.

"I imagine you found out how the Plague has been spreading?" The count casually asked, he knew from at least some of his knowledge he had gathered about the Red plague it has nothing to do with touch nor anything minimal but he wondered if they knew for certain how it's passed into another.

Lucio's questioning paused as he felt the other massaging his skull, he had to suppress a satisfying hum coming from his lips from all this attention. Was it wrong to feel rather aroused by this? Most likely, but the count wasn't against bodily worship when it's needed, his eyes closed feeling the other massage his shoulders then his neck not being afraid to press down, if he was in his prime he would've enjoyed this immensely taken advantage of the situation.

Julian was broken from his attentive care for the counts health, was that what this was, as Lucio asked about the red plague and how it had been spreading, in all honesty nothing had been confirmed as of yet, the plague was still in its very early days of the epidemic.

"I've been working with a small team of plague doctors to try and ascertain just that but nothing solid has come back yet," it was better to be honest with the count and lay out all the bare bones, "With the skills of those who've been left untouched by the plague it has given us limited medical knowledge and I'm carrying to brunt of most of the legwork." Julian sighed and moved back plunging his arm down into the water and bringing the soaked cloth back up and running it across Lucio's back making sure as to clean but not damage the skin of the wounds, "In my opinion I'm heavily inclined to say that it's blood related." 

Julian presses his lips together, he hoped that the count would not see this as an insult but the man was known to have more lovers than could be ushered in and out of the palace quick enough, "There is a possibility you could have contracted this from one of your courtesans your highness." Julian kept his time even, this had not meant to be a dig at the counts sexual activities after all the man could do as he pleased and was his right and privilege as the count to do so as many times as he pleased, after all he had his suspicions about his sisters infatuation with the countess.

Julian finished cleansing the counts back and looked around to see that fresh robes had been laid out on the newly made made for his patient, putting the cloth aside he took one of the sheets left to dry Lucio after bathing and laid it out for the count then took the container with the ointment for the wounds, "I'll treat and dress your wounds when you're ready your highness." Julian got to his feet and waited for a moment unsure of whether Lucio would want his help getting back to the bed.

The count listened not with interest but idly as Julian mentioned they hadn't come to a confirmed conclusion as to why it spread, he was more distracted by the attention on his back which made him shift slightly feeling the water drip from his wounds, it wasn't sore just uncomfortable but he knew this was a necessary part of the healing process, a process which he hoped wouldn't take overly too long after all he was an impatient man. 

Then came the theory which made Lucio's purse his lips, when Julian mentioned it was to do with blood he desired to say something witty sure to make the doctor blush but he withheld himself upon hearing the revelation, he had no idea who it may be but whoever they are they would be dead as soon as he knew for certain this illness was nothing but a vile disease which he wanted rid of. He wasn't offended at the mention of it, but he was aware that this was a call out on his behaviour and that it was well known along the streets of Vesuvia.

"I see." Lucio simply said in an even tone to break the silence and most likely the uneasiness seeping from the other due to his words, Lucio had no shame when it came to his actions in-fact he felt smug that it was talked about, hopefully due to good reasons rather than bad. Lucio watched how Julian's eyes shifted to his chambers then laid out a sheet for him, the count slowly climbed out of the pool with hesitation and picked up the sheet wrapping himself in it.

"Good, care to treat me to a massage also?" Lucio said with a smirk, seeing how he had waited for him, he cocked a brow. "Missing my touch already?" Lucio jokes, throwing a hand over the others shoulder as a hint to just take him there and don't see this as assistance when it was, he didn't want to over estimate his strength at the moment and look more of a fool. 

Julian waited for the count to finally shift from the pool and as he rose and took the sheet Julian turned out of respect...or was that disrespectful, he didn't really know but maintaining the doctor patient roles would be critical for him to keep his head, the last thing he wanted to do was get more messed up in the situation than he already was, Julian didn't even know how the countess had heard of him enough to summon him here and Lucio he assumed hadn't ever mentioned him...Portia certainly wouldn't say anything she would never be able to live it down if anyone found out he was her brother.

Julian's grey eyes snapped back to the count as the man threw and arm around his shoulders and gripped him tightly taunting him teasingly firstly mentioning a massage and then whether he had missed his touch, Julian smirked at the count whose eyebrows were raised at him and then assisted the count back towards the bed, "A massage? Surely my hands are no match for your servants skilled in these matters, you can inform them its quite safe to come back and they are not at risk of infection." Julian let Lucio 'guide' them towards his grandiose bed and when they reached it he took up the sumptuous robe from the sheets and offered it to the count, "If you could kindly sit for me your highness I'll attend to the wounds on your back and then I'll have a recipe to strengthen you sent to the kitchens, you need to eat."

The counts mouth formed into a pout when Julian declined him of his request then his brows knitted together slightly to show his distaste at the doctors words, his eyes were wide as he never had someone decline his wishes before, after all Lucio was used to getting whatever he desired and quite clearly Jules was playing hard to get he was simply asking for the courtesy of having a massage a basic action to soothe aching muscles and he didn't want anyone else rough handing him, no. That bath was incredibly therapeutic and he wanted the same attention.

"Jules, you seem to have forgotten how things run here." Lucio eyed the doctor with his unusual coloured irises as he hastily snatched the robes and clothed himself. "If I request for something it's best to do it to keep me satisfied." Lucio turned his back on the other and sat upright on his bed to awaits the doctors next move, he mentioned food and his eyes narrowed the last time he attempted it turned awful, nausea took hold of him and caused him to vomit the last thing he desired was for the same to happen.

"As long as it doesn't taste vile we won't have an issue Devorak." He laughed his eyes fixed on the other then that laugh faded and he pointed his nose in the air, he was still unfortunately bitter that he was declined over something so minimal. 

Julian felt a cold trickle down the back of his neck as the count reminded...no, warned him that he should be mindful of how things ran in his presence and Julian swallowed back a hard lump fearing for his own mortality once more, he should have remembered that denying Lucio was like asking for the executioner to swing the axe and he recalled what happened to those that did not fall in line and appease the count, he did not want that same fate at all.

"My apologies your highness," Julian muttered pulling the chair towards the bed and setting himself down and began to open the contrainer coating his lithe fingers with the ointment that would assist in healing the wounds, "Please forgive me its been some time since I was under your service last and I had quite forgotten myself, of course you need only ask and I will attend to you." Julian reached forward and seeing no other option than to slip the robe off the man once more to attend to his wounds he did so and then carefully ran his fingers and the ointment over each one with care.

"It won't taste as vile as the medicine I administered to you earlier," Julian chuckled, "No, the recipe's were handed down through my family and were valued for their nutritional and healing advantages, they will help with your constitution." Julian knew he would probably get a backlash from this, Lucio eating something other than the rich foods and delicacies he was used to....unheard of, "I implore you to just at least try it, they might not be what you are used to but I'm looking out for your wellbeing and we need to get your strength up your highness."

As Julian muttered his apology the count mouthed 'You better be' but never said it aloud, everyone should know better than to test Lucio especially in his current condition, If anything Lucio was more prone to his infamous sudden mood swings due to the disease which latched onto him causing him to lash out even at the most minor of things. It would be incredibly idiot for Julian to even think that things would run smoothly all the time, the man was like a ticking time bomb when it came to his wrath.

"That's what I prefer to hear, just don't disappoint me again. I somewhat have high hopes for you and I'd rather you not take my words for granted Devorak." Lucio was actually sincere when he stated this, in the past Julian had saved him from a fatal wound, despite his bitterness over his loss of limb, he appreciated the fact he was saved from deaths horrid grip and he hoped that this was yet again another scenario with the same outcome not to mention how close they had formally been on those long nights after battle.

Lucio was unclothed once more and he felt Julian's rough hands being placed upon him once more to soak his wounds, this constant cleaning seemed unnecessary but he wasn't complaining in fact the touch was incredibly appreciated and he longed for a massage since most of his servants dared not to even approach him in this state as everyone seemed to be skeptical over the plague.

Lucio'a expression turned grim when Julian mentioned it was an old family recipe rather than his usual diet of rich foods but he eventually caved in despite the lingering expression on his face.  
"Just as long as it does it's purpose I won't complain. I'd rather be back to my former glory than to continue looking this vile."

At the mention of his last name rather than 'Jules' Ilya knew that the count was becoming tiresome of him and that did not bode well, the count's mood was swayed easily and it was like treading on eggshells around him especially in his weakened state, he had to do something to gain the man's favour back before Lucio made a rash decision about whether he had made the right choice in him, it seemed no matter what Julian said he had no idea how the count was going to react and he wilted internally at his situation, he was as good as dead if he didn't find that cure.

"My apologies once more your highness, I won't let you down." Julian assured the count and with that statement he knew he was sealing his own fate,  
"I will do everything in my power to get you back to your glorious self once more as soon as I can." Julian finished dressing the wounds and his eyes shifted up the Lucio's body to his neck and shoulders, without futher hesitation he slipped his hands over them and began to massage the count like he had previously requested and made sure to be using ever move and skill he had to ease the man out of his irritable state.

"I still remember the first time I saw you back in my first station on the battlefield as a medic, you looked godlike to me, I was rather young but I assure you not much has changed since that day your highness." Julian tinged at his own words, this wasn't some false lie to make the count feel better it was actually the truth, he had been very enamoured with Lucio when he had first laid eyes on him and he still remembered how his hands and body had trembled after he had first treated to count for a minor injury and it had led to more than he had thought possible.

Lucio heard the man's second apology but this time he desired to not respond hastily and cause a fuss but rather soothe himself, the last thing he desired was more unnecessary stress being inflicted onto the already existing. He would be lying if he stated the plague was causing him to be more volatile but he had to trust his greater judgement, the count rarely though logically but rather impulsively this was one of the rare occasions where he knew he was desperate and in need of assistance. The sooner this is off his already heavy shoulders, the better he had duties of being count and it didn't bode well that he wasn't able to keep up with his commitments.

"That is all I desire." The grandiose and the fearsome appearance is something he missed, he missed being on the battlefield and even more so his freedom he was confined into his wing of the palace and nothing more. Even if he explored further into the castle he'd rather he didn't as he wanted no one to see him in this state, it showed how much he trusted the doctor. Lucio felt the others hands dig deep into his shoulders and neck, he closed his eyes to temporarily focus on the touch and touch alone a massage was needed and it was one of his desires along with many... this shall have to do for now.

Lucio was caught off guard as Julian mentioned their mercenary days and that he had seen him as godlike in the battlefield many moons ago, there was no denying he was fearsome in battle but that was most likely due to the hardships he faced in the past being chased out of his home was something that count can remember vividly, the harshness of winter, the way he slaughtered his father with no sympathy taking his heart and how his mother continued to stand strong despite his wishes.

Lucio shifted the memory away and focused more on the present. "Jules, you are too kind. However, I'm not a fool I know when my health has deteriorated yet I seek comfort in your words." There was no bitterness only nostalgia, he knew his body was no longer in shape and he had deteriorated rapidly he wasn't the same as he was before the plague he was unable to clean himself up, continue his fitness regime nor to dress finely due to it. 

Julian relaxed a little when Lucio mentioned that he wasn't fooled into thinking he was not deteriorating, seems beneath that ego and arrogance he was fully aware that this disease could claim him at any moment but Julian knew the count was more determined than anyone he had ever met in his life and furthermore he was a survivor yet the count found comfort in his words, that was a relief to know that Lucio didn't think him spouting tripe just to appease the man; Julian took a deep breath continuing to massage the man, perhaps they would come to some civility in the time he treated the count, for however long that may be, he could hope that much.


End file.
